My Music :TrAsH
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: A collection of one shots under a thousand words on everyone at My Music. Requests accepted!
1. All Alone

**Hey, Night Owls! I see MyMusic fics are growing to three! I love them but I want a little Scene/Intern 2 so I decided to make one myself! This may be one of my darkest one-shots ever and sweetest. After seeing episodes where Indie and the staff say they hate Intern 2, I thought what if he wanted to end it all! So I'm hoping to have a collection of one-shots at least under a thousand words! Well you know, TrASh! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Intern 2! You may have nothing to live for but just shut up!" Indie yelled at me after he heard me make a smart remark about his scarves to Scene.

I felt startled and tried to pay attention to the meeting. But I somehow couldn't. I felt his own words hurt me like it was the first time I ever heard it. Which was obviously not true. It hurt when I first came here but I got used to it. But now there just something I can't describe. I've been feeling it a lot lately but I brushed the feelings off.

"You okay?" Scene asked me after the meeting. For a girl who's always so happy and cheerful, she seems to pay attention a lot to a person's feeling.

"Yeah." I answered simply.

But it was a huge lie. The more everybody but Scene yelled at me or insulted me, the more those feelings became. I thought it was nothing. I didn't know it would be very serious.

Until I started cutting.

It hurt like hell and I was bleeding like crazy when I first started. But I felt relief and figured nobody would care if I cut or not. Each time I cut my own wrists, I'd feel my heart pumping and feel relief from the world. I'd always wear long sleeves so I didn't have to worry about suspicions. From all the yelling, they wouldn't notice.

I stopped caring about myself and about the future I've always dreamed of. Maybe Indie was right: I have nothing to live for.

"Intern 2, I told you to shut up! So shut up!" Indie said and shouted some not very nice words.

I finally had it. I was tired of everybody treating me like I'm nothing. I sat up so quickly that everybody was shocked by what I'm doing and shouted angrily, "I KNOW I'M NOT WORTH IT SO QUIT REPEATING IT TO ME!"

I slammed the door behind me and ran quickly down the stairs and looked through Hip Hop's stuff. He won't kill me if I'm already dead.

"Where the hell does he keep his damn gun?" I muttered to myself as I kept looking through his stuff. I looked through the bottom left of his drawer and finally found it.

I had never touched a gun before in my life. Let alone, know how to use. The gun felt cold and kind of heavy. I aimed the gun at my head and felt my heart pound like crazy and the cold metal against my head.

"Now or never." I said to myself as I put my finger on the trigger. I was slowly about to pull the trigger when I heard someone say,

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and saw Scene: eyes covered with fear. I suddenly felt speechless and didn't know what to say. I lowered the gun and felt nervous but I managed to pull out some words and they sounded kind of harsh, "Why do you care if I'm gonna kill myself or not? You might as well go now so you won't see anything."

"But I do care." She answered trying to remain calm.

"Why should you?" I snapped back.

She said nothing. I wanted to grab the gun and shoot my head my off but I couldn't: especially not in front of her. She walked toward me and pulled the gun out of my hands and replaced with her own hand. I didn't know what was going on until she kissed me.

When we broke free, I didn't know what to do. Until something came over me and I kissed her back.

"Please don't go." She whispered.

I hugged her and whispered back, "I won't. I promise."

* * *

**That was sweet! Originally, this was going to be a one-shot but I found it too short and created TrAsH: a series of one-shots. And this is based deeply on my own thoughts and no, I never cut myself or attempted suicide. I'm fine now (I'm out of therapy). So if you guys got any requests: review below! **


	2. Bunny

Welcome back to another chapter of TrAsH!

Welcome: Imagine-The-Unseen, Leanna Trizzle, EmmyMetal, HellsTheTwerd and Anon to the family!

This chapter is dedicated to: Leanna Trizzle ,Imagine-The-Unseen, Annabeth Everdeen, EmmyMetal, HellsTheTwerd, Anon, Animation Universe 2005 and XxUnwrittenxX.

This chapter is a techstep chapter requested by: EmmyMetal and XxUnwrittenxX. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why did you break my bunny?" Techno asked holding the head in one hand and the body in another hand.

"Wub Wub Bzwoop Dzakap." Dupstep spoke. In Dubstep of course since it was the only language he knows.

Techno knew how to understand Dubstep but was too pissed to admire how she knew how to understand him, "What do you mean it was by accident? I saw you cut it was a chainsaw!"

"Bzoop Wuwub."

"Chainsaw sleeping. How original." Techno answered sarcastically. She angrily stormed off throwing the stuffed animal to the ground.

Two days had passed and Techno refused to speak with Dubstep. She longed to be with him but didn't want to let him off the hook.

"What's this?" Techno asked a day later when she saw a box on the couch and saw the bunny all sewed up.

"Dzwoop wub whubwubwub." She heard Dubstep say apologetically.

"Oh Dubstep, I could never stay mad at you for long!" She hugged him and before she knew it, she found her lips on his lips.

"Wub wub wub." Dubstep whispered into Techno's ear.

"I love you ,too." Techno whispered back before kissing him again.

* * *

How sweet! I'm planning for fifty chapters so keep sending requests: also any clips you want them to say are accepted! Like 2 girls 1 cup: whatever you want! Remember: request and I wub wub wub you guys! 3


	3. The closet

Yo, what's up guys? Back with another chapter! Here it is: another Scentern 2 fic! Please don't get too annoyed by it. People love it and so do I!

Scentern 2 fic requested by: EmmyMetal.

Plot(sorta) requested by: HellsTheTwerd

* * *

Scene and Intern 2 rarely saw each other for the past few days. The only times they saw each other were: Morning, meetings, lunch, when the day is done and when they're lucky: at their office space. The only times Intern 2 saw Scene besides those times were with cake on her head or having to do errands for Rotfl;Brbttyl:). He wasn't at all sure what was going on but he had a problem of his own: getting Hip Hop to leave him alone. He would talk about those games and extension packs and would shoot him when Indie came by. So far: he shot his arm and leg. It could get worse.

Intern 2 decided to go in the supply closet and at least get some silence and be able to do his work. Suprisingly, nobody would find him there and it looked like nobody would be using the closet: especially Hip Hop. He heard the door open and close. He looked up and saw Scene with the fifth cake this week on her head and she sat against the door.

"Hiding?" He couldn't help but ask. She nodded. But before she could decide to go back there and face the challenges, she couldn't open the door. Locked, "Um, Intern 2?"

"Yeah?" He asked not looking up.

"The door is kind of..locked."

Intern 2 got up trying to ignore the pain and tried opening the door. Locked.

"Well we're stuck until the next person opens the door." He said.

"It could be worse." Scene answered.

Suddenly a box of paper box fell onto the floor, scattering everywhere.

"Well, it gives us something to do." He said trying to look on the bright side.

"So..why were you here in the closet?" Scene asked picking them up.

"Hip Hop. I mean, he's kind of getting on my nerves and has been shooting everytime Indie comes!" He answered. "But what about you?"

"Rotfl;Brbttyl:) keep treating me like nothing and I didn't press record for a video shooting! I sometimes feel so stupid!"

"But you're not. You're something more."

"I am?"

He nodded.

Something came between both of them and they soon kissed. And suddenly: getting trapped in a closet didn't seem so bad. But the door was eventually opened by Satan: who kind of half expected for something to go bad between them, if you know what he means. But they still were able to survive the days. But they still hide in the closet every once in a while.

* * *

I hope you know what Satan means because I don't wanna explain it. Although you'll know by they way I'm typing. And send more requests or that 2 girls 1 cup reaction will be sooner then ya think! ;)


	4. Heart Broken Satan

Another chapt and guess which hothothothot devil will appear on this chapter? Satan! Or Devilbuscus as well like to call him. ;) The idea popped out of my head and I think the plotline has been used multiple times on Tv shows but who cares?

Metal/Tina chapter with Satan fic requested by: XxUnwrittenxX.

* * *

Metal aknd Tina were having a romantic dinner for two. The lights were dimmed down slow, the chocolate cake that Tina made was finished, and some songs were playing on the radio. They were about to enjoy their date when they heard the doorbell ring.

Metal went to get it and saw Satan, "Rayna! What the hell did you do?!"

"Can I come in?" Satan asked in a shy voice.

Metal thought for a second. What the heck? "Um, sure. Did Rayna do anything bad? If so, I would so rewa- I mean, ground her."

"She did nothing," Satan answered he suddenly cried on Metal's shoulder, "My girlfriend broke up with me for another devil!"

"Honey, what's going?" Tina asked approaching Metal and a heartbroken Satan. She approached him, "Oh dear. What on Earth happened to you, you poor thing?"

"My girlfriend...broke up with me...and...it...sucks!" He managed to say between sobs.

"I'm so sorry it had to happen, dear," Tina answered hugging Satan comfortably, "You can stay with us for a couple hours if you like."

"Say what? What? What?!" Metal yelled out. This was not his night.

**2 hours later...**

"...And then she kicked my foot and went for Steven!" Satan said his head on Tina's lap.

"I'm pretty sure there are other fish in the sea." Tina said comfortably.

"No there won't be!" He sobbed.

Metal gazed at the clock impatiently. Why him?

Suddenly smoke and fire appeared and a devil girl appeared, "I heard you were single."

Satan suddenly got up and said, "Oh hell yes, I am."

"Aww. This is sweet." Tina said.

"Want to get bad tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered and they started madly making out.

"Well...at least he'll leave us alone." Metal said.

"Let's go out for dinner." Tina suggested.

"I'm there." He said opening the door for Tina and then leaving the happy Satan and his new girlfriend alone on the living room, getting to do whatever they want.

* * *

Only an Audience member will get the Steven joke. Anyways, keep sending requests!


	5. 2 girls 1 cup reactions

Hey everyone and back to another chapter. Even though, another Scentern 2 fic has been requested. (How can I blame you people for wanting more?) I decided to wait a few more chapters before doing it again: besides my writer's block on that request. :/

This has been requested by nobody. I've wanted to do this for a while now.

* * *

"Ready?" Asked Metal searching up the video on Youtube. Before it began, he clicked pause. Everyone nodded. Even Satan and the Guess Guy were there. He clicked play and the video began.

A few more seconds later and this was their reactions.

Indie stared shockless at the screan and was so frozen he couldn't move away.

"I'm not gonna watch this!" Scene yelled terrified then ran but bumped to a wall and fell, unconcious.

Idol screamed and yelled, "Why do these people do this?! I'd rather have a MySpace account then look at this!"

"Oh hell yeah! These girls are the shit, yo!" Satan hollered. He had seen worse.

"Guess what I'm gonna do next? Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Guess. Gue-" The Guess Guy said before fainting.

"Bwzoop bwoop wub wub." Dubstep said.

"Agreed!" Techno replied and they ran out, not taking any more of it.

"Is this what the youth of America watches these days?!" Intern 2 yelled before running to go throw up. Everyone had left terrified except for Hip Hop, Metal, and Satan.

"I've seen worse." Metal said with a shrug. He looked at Hip Hop who was deathly frozen. He waved his hand around his face and he wasn't moving. He pushed him back and he fell to the ground.

"Wanna watch it again?" Satan suggested.

Before Metal could reply, the entire staffers, unconcious or not screamed: "HELL NO!"

* * *

I've never watched "2 girls 1 cup" but watched reactions and Sean Klitzner's parody of 'Kids React' before he blocked it for people younger then 18. So go on and do more requests/ vids you want them to see.


	6. The afterparty

**Sorry for not updating long...these updates can last forever so don't really get too attached to this story...**  
**  
Scip Hop one shot requested by Annabeth Everdeen. (And this takes place during episode 18)**

* * *

****  
"Yo, Scene. What up?" Hip Hop asked in his gangster tone when he saw Scene at the break room.

"I'm doing totally fantastic! What about you?"

"It was about the party, wasn't it?"

"Yep! Indie and me will be together forever!"

Hip Hop sighed. She was oblivious about what was going on between Idol and Indie the past few days, "So you haven't heard haven't you?" He asked using his normal voice full of concern.

"Heard about what?"

"That Idol and Indie and are actually dating..."

"What?!" Scene's smile faded.

"I'm shocked as you. I guess opposites attract..."

"No! It was supposed to be me and Indie!" She said starting to cry.

Hip Hop felt sorry for Scene and her broken heart. He held her hand, "Scene, you deserve someone who actually cares about you not someone who couldn't care about less about you."

"Really?" She asked looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Really," Hip Hop said giving her a tight hug.

"Maybe I can forget about Indie..." She said to herself as she was surrounded by his arms.

* * *

**Very sweet! I might end this story by 20 chapters or maybe 60 chapters or until I run out of ideas. So keep on sending requests!**


End file.
